


Love is the Drug

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 70s Glam Rock Music, 80s Music, Dressing up and getting down, Duran Duran reference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fic, Idiots in Love, Multi, New Romantics, Pinky and the Brain Reference, The Master has a copy of Princess Diana's wedding dress, Thoshei, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: The follow up to Stardust.The Doctor wants to revisit the New Romantic music scene.  In which there is music, dancing, and a hell of a lot of make-up and making out.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Dhawan!Master
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Love is the Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics quoted are from "Planet Earth" by Duran Duran. No profit has been made from this fiction.

“Only came outside to watch the nightfall with the raaaaaainnn…” the Doctor sang, as she twirled back into the room, her mauve satin robe swishing around her.

The Master, lying on their pillow-covered bed in a T-shirt and his usual black silk boxers, the TV screen flickering at its base, waved a dismissive hand in the air.

“Never got into that poppy stuff,” he said. “It all started going downhill in 1978, if you ask me.”

The Doctor seized a hairbrush from the top of the ornate dressing table, and his eyes lit up. His face fell when she started singing into it like a microphone, and he realised he wasn’t in for a spanking after all.

“You’ll see I’m right some other tiiiiime…” she sang.

He smirked, then gazed intently at the screen.

“Doctor…?” he said. “Have you seen this?”

He craned his head forward, frowning.

“They say they’re laboratory mice who want to take over the world. Why didn’t they get in touch with me? I could have helped them.”

“Bop bop bop, bop bop bop bop bop, this is Planet Earth,” the Doctor sang.

“Doctor!”

“Oh, hi, love,” she said, her concentration broken. “What is it?”

“Have you seen them before?” he said, gesturing at the screen.

She leaned forward and peered at the TV.

“Oh! Pinky and the Brain! Koschei, I love them, but it’s a cartoon, not a documentary.”

“It isn’t?”

He looked so disappointed that she climbed onto the bed and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

“I know. Let’s go out dancing. We haven’t done that for such a long time.”

“’Course, love,” he murmured into her hair. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Let’s go to a club on Earth, in the year 1981.”

“Umm, OK. I’m warning you now, Doctor, it wasn’t a great year.”

“Sweetheart,” she said, caressing his back, “what happened?”

“Well, very little. It was depressing. I spent much of it standing outside dole offices in the rain, when I wasn’t running away from football hooligans. I remember there was a big wedding, and a young woman in a massive dress. I loved that dress. I had a copy made in my size, if you’d like me to wear it for you?" he murmured.

“Another time,” she murmured, and kissed his forehead. “I want to show you another side to that year. Let’s get dressed up, shall we?”

She felt him smiling against her lips, then closed her eyes as he bent forward and kissed her.

“Whatever you like, my love.”

She took his hand.

“And then, we’ll hit the town,” she said, beaming.


End file.
